japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Biwako
Sarutobi Biwako (猿飛ビワコ) was a high level citizen of Konohagakure, and the wife of Sarutobi Hiruzen. She was also the mother of Sarutobi Asuma. Biwako is also the grandmother of Sarutobi Konohamaru, and Mirai. Background It is unknown when she was born or who her parents were. In the anime, it was shown that a young Biwako peacefully lived in the newly founded Konohagakure, where she attended the Ninja Academy. One day, she fell down in front of it on the ground after bumping into someone and was comforted by Uchiha Madara, whose look frightened her deeply. Then his friend Senju Hashirama however, managed to calm her down by giving her a flower he received earlier. As an adult, she then married Hiruzen the third Hokage. She also gave birth to two sons one of them was Asuma. While the identity of her second son is unknown. After the end of the Third Shinobi war, Biwako and her husband had met with Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato shortly before Kushina was to give birth. Because Kushina was a jinchuriki, Hiruzen thought it best for Kushina to give birth at a secure location outside of the village where Minato could maintain the seal, guarded by ANBU and with Biwako and Taji as her midwives. While they were on their way to the location, Kushina stopped to speak with Uchiha Mikoto who had just had her own baby. Biwako was pleasantly surprised that Mikoto had decided to name the boy after her husband's father but prompted Kushina to leave, warning her as they left that her delivery was top-secret. When Kushina went into labor, Biwako had to calm a hysterical Minato down as he maintained the seal, noting that women were a lot stronger than men. No sooner after Biwako delivered baby Uzumaki Naruto to be seen by Kushina, for the first time. She was struck down by Uchiha Obito who had also killed all the ANBU stationed outside. Personality Biwako seemed to be as wise and intelligent as her husband, giving somewhat sagelike advice to Kushina about childbirth. She also seems to be very strongly opinionated about women, stating that they were far stronger than men because they can endure childbirth whereas men cannot. She also wasn't above scolding Namikaze Minato for not focusing on keeping the seal intact during his wife's birth even though he was the Hokage. In the anime, Biwako was shown to believe that when a child is born the mother should be the first of the two parents to meet the newborn due to what they go through during childbirth as shown when Minato tried to meet Naruto first, and she turned the newborn infant away from his father. Also in her childhood, she was very impressionable, as she was easily scared by Madara's glare. Appearance Biwako had long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, and slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono like dress, along with a white haori and sandals. As a child, Biwako's hair was shoulder length with a pink flower hair band, she wore a green kimono, light brown long sleeves shirt with a loquat on the back, red pants and sandals. Abilities Biwako was supposedly a very powerful medical ninja. Quotes *And don't scream in pain very loudly *"This is why women are stronger than men" *"Don't touch him! The mother gets to see him first". Relationships 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' Biwako loved her husband very much. It's unknown how she acted when she was with her husband. 'Uzumaki Kushina' She shared her knowledge of the world to Kushina. In this case it was about labor, and childbirth. When Naruto was born, Biwako showed him to Kushina first, before she showed him to Minato. 'Namikaze Minato' She helped Minato calm down when he saw Kushina in pain while trying to give birth. When Naruto was born, Minato try to see him first. But Biwako scolded Minato, and showed Naruto to his mother instead. 'Uzumaki Naruto' Biwako was the first one holding Naruto when he was a Infant. She showed him to his mother. Then try to calm him down while he was crying. Minato, Kushina, Biwako and Hiruzen are the last ones that holded Naruto when he is an Infant. 'Uchiha Mikoto' She saw Mikoto walking in the village with her infant son, Sasuke. Biwako was surprise that Mikoto's youngest son was named after her husband's father. She and Kushina left while Mikoto was walking back home. Knownable Relatives *'Sarutobi Hiruzen' (Husband) *'Sarutobi Asuma' (Son) *'Yuhi Kurenai' (Daughter in law) *'Sarutobi Konohamaru' (Grandson) *'Sarutobi Mirai' (Granddaughter) *'Uzumaki Kushina' (friend) *'Namikaze Minato' (friend) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Surrogate Grandson) Trivia *"Biwako" comes from the loquat, a yellow fruit bearing plant known as biwa (ビワ) in Japan. This fruit was also depicted on the back of her clothing when she was a child. *While unconfirmed in the manga, the anime later revealed that Obito's strike on Biwako did killed her during the funeral ceremony of Kushina and Minato. *Although Biwako's blood type was never stated, due to the laws of co-dominance and dominance in heredity, her blood type can be either A or O since Asuma's blood type is O. *If she had survived the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, then Naruto would have looked up to her as a "Grandmother". Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ikuko Watanabe *'English' : Mona Marshall all information on Sarutobi Biwako is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Biwako_Sarutobi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 247-0321.jpg|Biwako reveals that Sasuke is named after the third Hokage's father. Photo2 big.jpg| Biwako telling Kushina that her pregnancy is suppose to be top secret, and that she shouldn't scream too loud while going though labor pains. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0342.jpg|Biwako calms down Minato as Kushina is going though labor pains. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0346.jpg|Biwako telling Minato that woman are strong when it comes to giving birth to a child. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0019.jpg|Biwako holding Naruto while Minato tries to see him first. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0021.jpg|Biwako telling Minato to don't even think about touching Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0023.jpg|Biwako tells Minato that Kushina get's to see Naruto first. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0031.jpg|Biwako calming down an Infant Naruto before she and Taji get kill by Obito. Biwako and Taji dead.png|Biwako is dead on the floor after Obito kills her. Category:Characters Category:Females